Orochimaru's love
by Setsukie Kirasi
Summary: okay so Orochimaru has Sasuke in his grasps and is loving his soon to be new body a little too much. ummmm and sorry about this is messed up in changing the names so when you read Ryan that's Sasuke and Solomon is Orochimaru my apologies.


Dear People Who Are Choosing to Read This,

Now before you begin reading about this dream (that i sadly had) and turned into a fanfic i must warn you this has (from what my friends have told me) HARD CORE YAOI BOYXBOY so if you don't like that stuff don't read this. if you do love yaoi and gay couples feel free to read this but warning if you're not at least 15 i advise you not to read this because it might scare you but of course this is just me advising u and ur free to say oh shut the fuck up and let me read this god damnit, well TOO BAD u have to wait till i get some more things cleared up. As i mentioned above this was an actual dream of mine, but with different pplz, so somethings wont make senses bc i'm a screwed up child so ignore my weirdness while reading this and don't question how this happened or why, it just did so deal with it. Now its time for you to get some idea of the setting and some of our loverly pplz attire. (again WARNING this stuff is boarding henti if it's not henti already)

Basically Sasuke is in the Orochimaru experimentation lab but he's not sitting comfortably. In fact he's not sitting at all he's stripped of all clothing and chained to the ceiling arms in the air just barely setting his feet onto this ice cold metal table. Any way well Orochimaru comes in wearing a garter short thong type of a thing that well didn't cover his penis so that was out there he was also wearing suspenders and an electric pink tie that was askew. He had a black whip in hand and well I have no clue what the hell he was doing he was just basically checking Sasuke out and did a round over then pulled on Sasuke's chain after playing with him a bit up there. He set Sasuke down so he were sitting on the table and well Sasuke took it straight up the ass. He whipped Sasuke a bit to get him to whine a little.

good-day,

may we never meet

**Deleted Scene**

**WARNING: VERY BAD YAOI KINDA HARD CORE **

after looking up and down Sasuke's body licking his lips each time he concentrated on vital body parts he got to work. He worked from the bottom to the top. Licking and kissing his feet and slowly he moved up Sasuke's leg. When he reached Sasuke's dick he swallowed his testicals. He stuffed both within his mouth moving his tongue around and around so that there was no place left untouched. Since Sasuke was a virgin he couldn't take this type of intensity and became as hard as a rock. Orochimaru gave a sly smile at this fact as he grabbed Sasuke's dick and started pumping it and with his mouth he softly nibbled on Sasuke's testicals making Sasuke quiver. Releasing Sasuke's balls Orochimaru twirled his tongue around Sasuke's ready to burst cock. Orochimaru played with Sasuke's cock head with both his hands and mouth making it all wet and well loved. As Sasuke shivered trying to hold in his cum Orochimaru slowly scratched Sasuke's cock with his teeth as he deep throated it, and with his tongue twirling around it and Orochimaru going up and down it Sasuke couldn't hold it in any more and came right into Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru swallowed most of it but he saved the rest in his mouth. He jumped onto the table and gave Sasuke the most vicious and violent kiss anyone has had. Not only way Sasuke's entire mouth invaded by Orochimaru's tongue he got a full taste of his own cum. Sasuke was nearly passing out with lack of oxygen because of the kiss that Orochimaru had to let go and as they parted their tongues were still connected by a thin threads of their saliva and Sasuke's cum. Both of them breathed heavy and lifted their eyes to each other. Orochimaru's eyes shone with pleasure and lust while Ryan's eyes, dazed and confusion but they were yearning for more, he didn't know why. At reading this Solomon's eyes widened and a devilish grin came on his face as his tongue slowly moved across his teeth as if to gather any more of Sasuke's saliva and cum, before it traveled to Sasuke's neck. Licking and biting Sasuke's neck Sasuke's body shook Orochimaru continued down his body till he reached Sasuke's nipples. Orochimaru made great work of those while one was being gingerly licked and nibbled the other was being twisted and rubbed with his hand making Sasuke shoot out another wave of cum that dirtied Orochimaru's body. In answer to this Orochimaru got off the table and lathered his whip and fingers with Sasuke's cum. He walked around to the table so that Sasuke's small soft white ass was in his face. Spreading the two cheeks aside he stuffed his head in-between and thoroughly cleaned Sasuke's hidden entrance. After it was nice and wet he worked with his fingers to open Sasuke's back door. Once it was open a little he slipped his tongue inside and slid it in as far as his tongue could reach and made sure the inside was nice and wet as well before he stuffed his whip into Sasuke. Sasuke screamed and tightened around the whip but Orochimaru continued to stuff the whip in until he could stuff it in any more. Once he got that far he began moving the whip around inside Sasuke. He moved its up down left right making Sasuke get used to the feeling of something within him. Orochimaru pulled with whip a little out and pulled on Sasuke's chain so he was sitting on the table with the whip still up his ass. By this time Orochimaru's cock was nice and hard. He joined Sasuke on the table. He continually kissed Sasuke and used one had to play with Sasuke's dick and used his other to guide Sasuke's hand up and down his own (Orochimaru's) dick, as he had his legs wrapped around Sasuke to hold him still and close to him so their dicks were touching. He let go of Sasuke's dick and grabbed Sasuke's hand and began kissing him more furiously taking only breaking it for a few seconds to catch their breath until Sasuke was laying flat on the table. Orochimaru then broke the kissed and moved down and grabbed his whip with his teeth and pulled it out in one fast hard motion, Sasuke winced. Losing no time Orochimaru stuck two of his fingers into Sasuke and widened the whole and slowly put his cock at the entrance. Taking a deep breath and looking at Sasuke's face he softly slid himself in, Sasuke bit his lips so he wouldn't scream but it didn't matter his muffed cries were still loud and his lip began to bleed. Orochimaru shook his head and leaned into Sasuke licking the blood from his lips. "Now that won't do, I want to hear you scream, I want to see you cry I want you to be mine and mine alone so I'm gonna leave my mark as hard as I can little one. I love you." Is what Orochimaru breathed into Sasuke's

ear before he straightened up high and gave a smile holding Sasuke's hips. He slowly pulled back a little but then pounded right back in. He thrust himself hard and fast into Sasuke and in return Sasuke scream groaned and cried because of the pain. Orochimaru just laughed. Once he got used to pounding into Sasuke on the table he leaned down and began kissing and licking Sasuke's tears away and hushing his moans with his kisses as he continued his ruff animalistic fucking. After god knows how long Orochimaru began to slow and soften his pelvic movements and leaned back as he came deep inside of Sasuke, who chocked on his breath at the feeling of Orochimaru's sticky sperm shoot into his body. After coming his all Solomon pulled out and lifted Ryan up into a sitting position. As Ryan opened his mouth to take a breath Solomon interrupted it by shoving his cock, (which was still covered with his cum) into Sasuke's mouth. It was so big Sasuke nearly choked on it and he quickly pulled away. Orochimaru frowned at this and picked up his whip. He pointed to Sasuke and then to his own dick with the whip. Sasuke breathing heavy looked at with watering eyes and a please-don't-make-me-do-this-face. In return to that face Orochimaru whipped Sasuke across the face and then Sasuke slowly and shakily crawled over to Orochimaru graved his dick and began sucking. Each time Sasuke would slow down in his sucking or was doing a bad job Orochimaru would whip Sasuke's ass. After a few minutes Orochimaru pushed Sasuke's head off of his dick and kissed him. He turned Sasuke around keeping him in a crawling position and then once again pushed himself into him again. But this time Orochimaru went slower and was much gentler. He was nearly lying on top of Sasuke as with one hand he pumped Sasuke's forgotten dick and with the other he played with Sasuke's cute soft pink little nipples. This was heaven for Sasuke who now found pleasure in this but soon his pleasure was no more as Orochimaru grabbed his whip and started moving faster and faster and whipping Sasuke's ass harder and harder. (He was still pumping Sasuke's dick) He continued to do this, and even eventually stuffed his whip into Sasuke's ass-hole and thrusted with both sticks, until Sasuke came into his hands in which he then pulled out and began licking and coating his lips with cum. Solomon then turned around opening his ass to Sasuke's face and said "Lick." When Sasuke didn't move. Orochimaru said it again but this time with more authority "Lick." And so Sasuke begins to lick Orochimaru's ass just like how Orochimaru did to him. Orochimaru then flexed opening the hole more so that Sasuke could stick his tongue inside. He hesitated but then went in. As his tongue moved around inside Orochimaru he felt something. He moved his tongue around this object and found that it tasted like metal. He felt at it a little more but them quickly pulled his tongue out it was bleeding. Orochimaru turned around kissed Sasuke and licked the blood away then he pulled on Sasuke's chain jerking him up. He gave Sasuke a Cheshire cat grin tilting his head slightly to the side. Then he reached behind him and pulled something out of his ass and held it behind his back. "I love you" he said in such a sweet voice as he let go of the chain. Sasuke fell down and before he knew it his throat had been sliced. Sasuke was found in the experimentation lab hanging high up in the air because of his chain and he was all carved up the words I LOVE YOU still bleed at his chest.


End file.
